Perfection
by jonasluver.1
Summary: Miley support. Dont get me wrong I do love Selena but i'v had this idea for a while so i thought i'd use it. Legal no last names
1. Chapter 1

Miley stared out the window at her home in Toluca Lake. The sun was pocking through a shadow of rain clouds, as the silently drizzled over her neighbourhood. It was beautiful. "Trace," she called not breaking her gaze from the view. "I think I'm going for a run,"

"In the rain?" Her older brother asked. He walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans. Allowing his tattooed upper half of his body to be viewed. Though many people assumed that because he was so tattooed, and because of his piercing he was a rebellious, and badly behaviour kid, he was Miley's most trusted family member. Billy Ray, and Tish could trust the whole house in his arms.

"Yea," Miley said quietly "It looks beautiful," Trace knew Miley was hurting. Since her break-up with that Jonas kid she wasn't the same. So he simply nodded. "Where you gonna go?" He asked

"Maybe just to Starbucks and back, grab a frappe," she said

"Kay, take your phone, if it starts to rain to much, call me and I'll pick you up, Cool?" Trace asked

"Yepp, cool," She said "You want anything?" She asked

"Naw, I'm good," Trace said smiling. No matter what the media thought about Miles, she really was the most considerate and down to earth girl you'll ever meet.

"Bye," Miley said giving Trace a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to change.

After considering the weather, she decided on a pair of shorts, a black tank top and her low-cut converse. Though it was raining, it was hot so the rain would feel good against her bare skin.

She ran, to Starbucks non-stop. Two km before she entered Starbucks. She walked in, her hair drenched in sweat and rain. Her clothes were wet, but due to the dark colours they didn't show anything. In general she looked like a hot mess.

"One Vanilla Bean Frappe, please," she said to the woman at the counter.

"Here you go sweet heart," She said handing her the drink and smiling. Miley couldn't help but smile back. She walked over to the counter that held the cup holders and sugar. It was then that she herd her name being called.

"Miley!" She turned and saw it.

"Oh sweet niblits," she mumbled to herself as she saw who called her. It was the Disney Channel BFF club.

"Hey Selena," she said not bothering to look her in the eyes.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" she asked. Miley looked at her fake smile, and then to the rest of the table. Each member of the Brothers was sitting there, each looking like they were stuck in between wanting their ex-best friend to sit with them, or Nicks ex-girlfriend to not sit with them. Demi, on the other hand the latest member of the Disney Channel _Family _seemed like she generally wanted to Miley to sit with her.

"Sure," Miley said after about three minutes of an awkward silence.

"You look… great," Selena said with a smile. Miley held back an eye roll. Unlike Selena, she wasn't wearing a bunch of make-up, or dressed like she was on the red carpet.

"Thanks," Miley said her voice dripping with sarcasm "This is what I call, reality, sans Make-up," She said, her face forming into a smile when she saw the shocked look on Selena's face, and, she could've sworn Demi was holing back a laugh.

"Umm, interesting," Selena said trying to think of a retort. "So, I don't know if you herd but Wizards is going to become a movie, on the small screen, I think they're saving the big screen for a series finale, like the HM movie right,"

"Actually," It was Joe speaking this time. "If you saw the movie, you'd know it doesn't symbolize the end of the show," Joe said not looking up from the table.

"Yep," Demi added "And I herd that their coming with a season four?" she asked. When she saw my head nodded she continued "That must be amazing, besides I'd die if it ended," Demi added as an after thought.

"You saw the movie?" Miley asked you astonished. "Yeah, we all did. Frankie loved it, he even cried during Butterfly Fly Away," Joe said with a laugh.

"That was you," Kevin said.

"Umm… I don't know what your talking about," Joe said blushing. Kevin rolled his eyes, and continued

"Miley, we don't want you to think we turned down your invitation to the premiere, but we really were in the recording studio," Kevin said

"Its true," Nick said speaking for the first time. "Disney has been working us really hard lately, with Jonas coming out and everything,"

"Its, okay," Miley said still feeling awkward with the glares Selena was throwing at her. "So Joe, when you say everyone…,"

"Me, mom, dad, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie," He said.

"Oh, so no Selena?" Miley thought to herself. "Oh, Demi, I never got to thank you for the birthday present," Miley added. "I really loved it, and I'm wearing it know," She said taking it out from under her shirt. "It really means a lot to me that you came," Miley said truthfully

"You went to her birthday party?" Selena accused Demi.

"Yep," Demi said simply "It was amazing I had a blast,"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Selena said starting to sound like a whining child.

"Sel, I don't have to tell you everything," She said simply "I got invited to a friends party, and I went what's the big deal?"

"We don't like her remember?" Selena practically yelled

"YOU, don't like her Selena I think she's great," Demi said defending Miley when she saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"If you don't like me, why did you even invite me to sit here?" Miley said breaking the silence that fell after Demi's comment.

"To be nice," Selena said with sarcasm

"Listen Selena, I don't need you to be _nice, _I have real friends people who actually care about more for real," Miley said

"Like who?" she asked "All you had was them," she said beckoning to the brothers "And they left you, for me," Selena finally blowing her cover of Ms. Perfect

"Selena!" Demi yelled

"Whoa, hold up, who do you think you are?" Joe said, "I put up with you guys your dating Nick, and your Demi's Best friend, but I'm not going to let you insult Miley with me sitting right here," Joe said simply.

Miley smiled at her favourite brothers comment. But it quickly faded when she decide to speak again "It's okay, Joe, I get it," she said simply, "I've seen it all, the picture of _her_ wearing _his _shirt," She couldn't but smile when she saw the regret in his eyes, "But more importantly, I saw the Team Demi and Selena shirt," the room went silent, and all that was herd was Kevin's fork dropping.

"Yea, they chose perfection," Selena said with a smug smile.

"That's fine," Miley said with tears falling down harder than the rain was. "Because, I'm real, I'm the girl that teens can look at and realize, I'm just like they are," she said. "And you want to know why they chose me over you? Why the millions of girls around the globe chose me over perfection even after those pictures that I took of me?" she asked. She waited for a response, and when she didn't receive one she continued. "Its because Selena, they see themselves in me. The see a girl who is growing everyday, someone who is willing to make mistakes. And I'd take that over perfection any day," When Miley finished her speech she got up and was about to walk away when she herd Joe,

"Damn straight," he said "Miley, I said I'd stick by you no matter what, and I will," he said

"That, that means a lot to me," Miley said truthfully.

"Miley, wait!" Demi called "Why don't I give you a ride home?" She said with a smile

"For sure," Miley said

"Your picking that slut?" Selena asked

"Yea, I am," Demi said.

"Miley, wait," Kevin called. "Let me come with you, It's time I haven't beaten Brandi in guitar hero for a while," Miley smiled,

"Good, because I'm sick of loosing to her," Miley felt good again. She had Joe and Kevin back, She had made a new friend in Demi, all that was missing was her best friend.

"I never really liked perfection," Nick mummbled. Getting up and leaving Selena alone staring out into the rain.

* * *

**I know i know I should be working on Before The Storm but i have writers block, so i thought i;d do something new :) **


	2. Trailer 1 dont forget to vote my page!

Ok so I told you guys in my Novel length story "Before The Storm" that i had two new story idea's so I'm adding both trailers here and i want you guys to vote on your favourite Kay thanks

Story one: Not your typical high school story

So this story is kind of Miley goes to high school were Nate is cool, and she falls for him with the jonasluver.1 twist :)

**Going to a new school is never easy for the average kid **

" What if they hate me?"  
"No sane person would hate you Bud,"

**But Miley Stewart ****isnt your average person she's better **

_Teacher hands Miley her paper, graded one hundered  
_"Well done Miley," Her teacher smiled.

**Everyone loves that she's so outgoing, she's different **

_Miley makes jokes and everone laughs. _

**Everyone but the one person she wants to like her **

"Hey Nate," Miley said  
"Sup Stewart," he said walking past her.

**She's the one everyone wants but the one only He can get **

"DudeShe's totally into you, why dont you date her?" His brother asked  
"I've got a great girlfriend, and Miley... She'sjust nmot my type," He said  
"Russo," His broher asked "She's a total knuckle-head,"

**What will it take to open his eyes? and realize all he's ever wanted was in the girl who was next to himin math class**

"Hey.. umm Miley?" He asked stuttering  
"What is it Jones? I dont have time," She said hiding her tears

**And will it be too late? **

_Miley's lips pressed against another boys_

**_Starring _**

**_Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart  
Nick Jonas as Nick Jones  
Joe Jonas as Joe Jones  
Demi Lovato as Demi Monroe  
_Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jones  
Selena Gomez as Selena Russo  
Cody Linley as Jake Ryan **


	3. Trailer 2 dont forget to vote my page!

Ok People this is my second trailer. I dont think its been done before and it is based on a song by Nickleback dont forget to vote!!!

**bold=Description  
**Reg=Dialouge  
_ital=action  
**Bold&ital= Song lyrics **_**"**

**After an accident in the Cyurs Family, and Miley stubbling across a song  
**"Daddy, Is he going to be ok?" She asked inbetween sobs  
**_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right_**

**She decides that no longer is she living in the past. **

_Miley cuts out song lyrics and puts them into a hat  
Pulls them out at random_

**_Leave old pictures in the past  
_****_Every second counts cause there's no second try  
_****_And would you call old friends you never see  
_****_Would you forgive your enemies  
_****_Swear up and down to God above_**

**She's made a promise to herself that she would follow them, but what happens when it get to hard?  
**_Miley Stares at the lyrics in her hand  
**That you'll finally fall in love**_**  
**"I cant Mandy,"  
You made the promise Miles, the Miley i know never breaks a promise

**Starring **

**Miley  
Nick  
Joe  
Kevin  
Mandy  
Demi  
Selena  
and more !!**

**BY THE WAY THE SONG IS "IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY" BY A CANADIAN (YAY REPPING CANADA) BAND "NICKLEBACK" YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK IT OUT, ITS ONE OF THOSE SONGS THAT GETS YOU THINKNING! **

**Dont forget to vot for your favourite story! **


End file.
